En Passant
by Ishu
Summary: One shot Que dire... un délire perso, et on dit qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences... un pseudo SSHP...
1. En passant

**Auteur** : ben... moi ^^;; Ishu 

**Disclamer** : pasàmoualespersosc'estdommage.

**Avertissement1** : ceci est un slash, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

**Avertissement2** : ne prenez pas cette fic au sérieux, ou vous allez le regretter... (je vous aurez prévenu...)

Voici un pitit one-shot qui m'est passé par la tête, excusez moi d'avance pour ce texte bourré d'incohérences, mais je l'ai écrit juste pour déconner, alors...C'est un délire perso, (surtout la fin) et donc par conséquent risque de ne pas faire rire grand'monde à part moi...

Bon, maintenant je préviens que cette fic nuit gravement à la santé mentale, et je décline toute responsabilité en cas de traumatisme dû à sa lecture...

Et sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^;;

**************************************************************************************

En passant...

            Aujourd'hui avait lieu une réunion rencontre parents/professeurs à Poudlard, et tous les parents des élèves étaient conviés à y participer. Trois mois après la chute de Voldemort, Dumbledore avait eu l'idée de cette réunion pour rétablir le dialogue si souvent négligé pendant la guerre. 

Le grand hall avait été transformé en salon d'accueil, et ensuite les parents et leurs enfants passaient dans la Grande Salle où un respectable buffet avait été dressé pour l'occasion. Les professeurs discutaient gaiement avec les parents, les enfant restaient écouter quelques fois, mais les plus grands s'étaient réunis dans un coin et discutaient à l'écart, tranquillement. 

Snape jeta un regard ennuyé du haut du premier étage à la foule, et fit demi-tour pour aller prendre l'air. Ce genre de rencontre ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire un quelconque effort pour le plaisir du directeur. Avec sa mauvaise humeur habituelle, il déambula à travers les couloirs, ne sachant pas précisément où il comptait se rendre. Pas dans ses appartements, ça c'était certain. Il ne s'y sentait plus très bien depuis quelques temps. Sa solitude commençait à lui peser. Si seulement il n'avait pas cette réputation à tenir...et aussi son passé de Mangemort qui le poursuivait, avec cette marque qui lui rappelait sans cesse la pire erreur qu'il avait faite de sa vie.

 Maussade et amer, il fut à peine surpris de constater que ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à une petite tourelle, dont la fenêtre donnait sur le lac et ses alentours. Il haussa les épaules et s'y engouffra. Après tout... il n'avait envie de voir personne. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre après l'avoir ouverte, et laissa le vent glacial lui refroidir le visage. Il faisait froid, on était en décembre, mais il s'en moquait. Il pouvait très bien tomber malade que ses élèves n'en seraient que plus ravis. Il laissa son regard vagabonder. Il pouvait voir une bonne partie de la forêt interdite, et même un bout du stade de Quidditch. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures, mais la lune presque pleine éclairait suffisamment pour distinguer des ombres. Les étoiles brillaient d'une lueur bleuté glacial. Snape les regarda tristement, se demandant où était la sienne. Il ne fut pas étonné de ne pas la trouver; il ne devait pas en avoir. Il baissa les yeux en soupirant. On entendait les rires et le brouhaha de la grande salle jusqu'ici. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser. Snape frissonna et referma la fenêtre. Non, plus rien ne le distrayait. A part peut-être terroriser une classe de première année. Et encore. Même ce plaisir-là s'amenuisait au fil du temps. 

Encore plus irrité que lorsqu'il était arrivé, Snape décida d'aller se défouler dans la salle d'entraînement, qui avait été aménagée l'année dernière dans une pièce désaffectée. Mais maintenant que Voldemort était tombé, plus personne ne s'y rendait. 

Potter l'avait vaincu au début de l'année, mais au lieu de retrouver pleinement sa joie de vie, celle-ci avait semblé être remplacée par un abîme d'amertume, de regret, et de solitude pour le survivant. Il s'était refermé sur lui-même en un rien de temps, et ses amis l'avaient laissé tomber, désespérés de le voir à nouveau sourire. Le directeur lui avait donné une chambre individuelle à sa demande. On lui avait proposé d'être préfet en chef, il avait catégoriquement refusé. Il ne parlait plus, et ne descendait de sa tour dans laquelle se trouvait sa chambre que pour manger, et encore, des fois les elfes lui apportaient directement, et pour les cours, dont il séchait une grande partie. Snape ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être aussi indulgent envers cet imbécile de gamin Gryffondor et accessoirement sauveur du monde, et cela l'agaçait encore plus. 

Il ouvrit la première porte menant à salle. Il y avait deux portes, séparées par un petit couloir, qui agissait comme une sorte de sas. Etrangement, Snape sentit la présence d'une personne à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ce ne pouvait être un professeur, ils discutaient tous bêtement au rez-de-chaussée. Mais Snape avait une vague idée de qui ce devait être. Et en plus, cela lui donnerait une excellente raison d'enlever des points. Un vague sourire éclaira un instant son visage pâle. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Il tourna doucement la poignée, comptant le surprendre, et vit avec plaisir que son sixième sens ne l'avait pas trompé. Comme prévu, il était là, frappant de ses poings une sorte de tapis fixé au mur. Apparemment, ce crétin n'avait pas compris qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de se défouler que de martyriser les tapis de protection. Harry frappait corps et âme le mur, le tee-shirt collant à son corps, les cheveux dégouttant de sueur, les poings ruisselant de sang, le regard dur et concentré, les dents serrés. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'entrée du professeur qu'il détestait le plus, ni que celui-ci l'observait depuis dix bonnes minutes, le sourire aux lèvres.

Snape comprenait pourquoi ses amis l'avaient abandonné. Il paraissait très mature pour son âge. Il venait à peine d'avoir dix huit ans qu'il en semblait au moins vingt cinq. Il faisait peur. De toute évidence, il passait beaucoup de temps dans cette salle. Il avait pris beaucoup de muscle, il n'avait plus ce regard tendre et naïf qui le qualifiait autrefois. Il était terrifiant. Plus personne ne lui adressait la parole, il s'énervait pour un oui ou pour un non, et avait même frapper un élève de 5ème année. Si les professeurs n'étaient pas intervenus, il l'aurait certainement tué. C'était d'ailleurs à cette occasion que Dumbledore avait accédé à sa demande de chambre séparée. Snape, donc, attendait qu'il soit suffisamment épuisé pour le provoquer, histoire de ne pas atterrir à Ste Mangouste. Il vit son élève, après un énième coup sur le mur, s'arrêter, le poing toujours collé au tapis, le souffle haletant. Puis il s'effondra dans un cri de rage, à genou, le front collé au mur, la respiration toujours aussi saccadée. Il ne resta pas dans cette position bien longtemps. Il se releva lentement et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, les décollant de ses tempes. Il enleva ensuite rapidement son tee-shirt trempé, dévoilant ainsi une musculature impressionnante. Ses muscles saillaient sous sa peau bronzée, et quelques cicatrices perdues dans son dos n'échappèrent pas au regard perçant du maître des Potions, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé du coin dans lequel il s'était planqué. Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand, le vent glacial séchant ainsi son corps tremblant sous les récents efforts, conjugués à la froideur de la nuit. Snape fronça les sourcils. Le sale gamin voulait attraper une pneumonie ou quoi ? Harry posa les coudes sur la fenêtre, la tête dans ses mains moites, et soupira bruyamment. Snape choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée officielle.  Il s'avança sur la pointe des pieds vers le survivant, voulant le surprendre par derrière. Mais alors qu'il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre, il entendit son élève murmurer d'une voix désagréablement lasse :

-"Partez..."

Snape en resta cloué sur place. Alors ce petit insolent était plus doué qu'il n'y paraissait, s'il avait réussi à détecter sa présence. Blessé dans son amour propre, Snape répliqua :

-"Vous ne me semblez pas en position de me donner des ordres, Potter. Vingt points en moins pour outrage à un professeur. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Vous devriez être en bas avec les autres..."

Harry l'interrompit, lui tournant toujours le dos.

-"Je vous retourne la remarque, professeur. Vous ne devriez pas être en bas pour taper la discute à un de vos potes Mangemorts ? Oh ! Non, j'oubliais, excusez-moi, ils sont tous à Azkaban. Quelle dommage, vraiment !"

-"Potter !" rugit Snape.

-"Tiens, vous avez oublié de m'enlever des points", remarqua négligemment Harry. Comme Snape ne répliquait pas, il continua :"ne venez pas vous plaindre, je vous avez prévenu de partir"

Snape sembla retrouver la parole :

-"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous, Potter ? Vous êtes énervés car ce qui reste de votre pitoyable famille n'a pas daigné vous sacrifier un peu de son temps pour venir à cette petite réunion ?"

Touché...

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être muet, mais pas pour très longtemps. Harry se retourna lentement et à sa grande surprise, Snape constata avec une certaine horreur qu'il se retenait difficilement d'exploser de rire. Attendant patiemment qu'il se calme, Snape croisa les bras et observa son élève, secoué de spasmes irrépressibles, mais sans pour autant émettre le moindre son. Lorsque enfin il daigna lever les yeux, qu'il avait gardés baissés tout comme le reste de sa tête, Snape frissonna. Un démon n'aurait pas eu un autre regard. On aurait dit qu'il était fou, les yeux étaient particulièrement perçants, mettant à nu les âmes les plus réticentes, une lueur d'amusement brillait dans les pupilles un peu trop dilatées, comme s'il s'était drogué.

-"En effet, vous n'êtes pas très loin du compte", répondit Harry de manière désinvolte.

Snape ne comprenait pas, et Harry le remarqua car il ajouta, d'une voix beaucoup plus dure et coléreuse :

-"Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? Que Saint Potter a été élevé dans de la soie ? Que le "Survivant" est adulé par la famille qui lui reste ? Eh bien vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude ! Mais après tout, je me demande bien pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça, étant donné que vous n'allez pas me croire si je vous disais que ma..."famille" me maltraitait..."

Snape recula d'un pas, effrayé par le brusque accès de colère du sorcier, mais pas tant que par la révélation qu'il venait de lui faire. En effet, Snape avait toujours cru que Potter avait été choyé et gâté comme un prince, mais visiblement, il s'était bien planté. Cependant, il reprit rapidement contenance, d'autant plus que Potter n'avait pas fini sa tirade.

-"...J'ai grandi dans un placard à balai pendant dix ans, martyrisé par mon cousin et rabaissé sans cesse par mon oncle ! Et depuis que j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier, la situation ne s'est pas améliorée ! Il a commencé à me battre, un coup de poing, et de fil en aiguille, ça finissait par un bon tabassage en règle ! D'où croyez-vous qu'elles proviennent, toutes ses marques que vous avez fixées avec tant d'intensité, tout à l'heure ?"

Harry le regardait maintenant avec une haine farouche, le même regard que lorsqu'il avait battu Voldemort. Autant dire que Snape n'en menait pas large, et blanchissait à vu d'œil, les yeux s'agrandissant comme des soucoupes au fur et à mesure des révélations. Il finit acculé à un mur, Potter à 15 centimètres de lui, soufflant comme un bœuf et rageant comme un tigre en cage. Snape déglutit difficilement. Finalement, ça n'avait pas été une très bonne idée de le provoquer. Il vit Harry baisser la tête et son corps se mit à trembler. Snape ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais eu à consoler qui que ce soit avant ce soir, et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de tenter cette nouvelle expérience, mais il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser ainsi Potter en plan, d'autant plus que c'était lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Mais alors qu'il hésitait encore sur la conduite à tenir, Potter releva la tête, pleurant...de rire. Il n'en pouvait plus, et Snape espérait qu'il en crèverait, de son fou rire. Harry réussit tout de même à articuler, devant un Snape rouge de colère, qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé de répliques suffisamment fortes pour riposter à cet affront :

-"Et en plus vous m'avez cru...!!! "

Mais avant qu'il puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre et humilier davantage Snape, ce dernier lui mit son poing dans la figure, bouillant littéralement de rage, tellement qu'il en avait du mal à respirer et à articuler :

-"Comment osez-vous.... 100 points en moins pour Gryffondor !!!"

Harry se releva, tout sourire, ne prenant pas la peine d'essuyer le filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. 

-"Bien bien... Nous y sommes", commença Harry d'un ton mystérieux, ayant visiblement une idée derrière la tête, que Snape craignait mauvaise, "puisque nous ne respectons plus aucunes des deux règles fondamentales de Poudlard, moi en vous insultant, vous en me frappant, que diriez-vous d'une petit duel ? Juste comme ça, bien entendu. Soyez assuré que personne n'en entendra parler, je ne tiens pas plus à être renvoyé que vous à arrêter de me détester. Et puis je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que si vous êtes venu ici, ce n'était pas dans le but de me provoquer, du moins dans un premier temps... je suppose que vous aviez l'intention de faire un peu d'exercices, non ?"

Il marqua une pause, et Snape pensa à regret qu'il le connaissait tout de même bien, pour quelqu'un qui le haïssait au moins autant que lui le haïssait. Et puis après tout, si personne n'en saurait rien, à quoi bon se priver ? D'autant plus qu'il pourrait régler ses comptes avec ce petit prétentieux arrogant, menteur, et par dessus le marché qui venait de se foutre de sa gueule après l'avoir humilié de nombreuses fois auparavant. Et puis en cas de pépin, il pourrait toujours dire que c'était Potter qui avait commencé, ce qui n'était pas si faux.

-"Je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez, Potter, mais j'accepte votre duel, à une petite condition..."

-"Ah oui ? Et laquelle ?" demanda Harry, intéressé.

Snape esquissa un sourire.

-"Pas de baguette. Combat à main nue."

-"Ok"

Harry se plaça au centre de la pièce après avoir dégagé d'un coup de baguette les installations qui pourraient les gêner, tandis que Snape enlevait sa cape et la jetait dans un coin de la vaste salle, pour revenir se placer devant son adversaire, vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt noir à manche longue, Harry torse nu. Ils restèrent un long moment à se toiser, se tournant autour, arborant tous deux un sourire machiavélique. Ils avaient tous les deux rêvé de ce moment depuis des années, Snape de se venger enfin de Potter, même si celui-ci était Potter junior, et Harry d'humilier totalement Snape en le battant par la force. Mais ce qu'Harry ignorait, c'est que Snape avait pratiqué pendant de nombreuses années tous types de sports de combat, de la boxe au tae kwon do, en passant par le kendo et le karaté. Harry n'était pas mal dans le genre non plus, mais plus habitué aux duels "conventionnels", c'est à dire avec baguette, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de pratiquer plusieurs sports d'attaque, lui aussi. 

Et le combat commença. Ce fut Harry qui ouvrit l'attaque en chargeant de front, mais Snape l'esquiva facilement et se retourna pour lui donner un coup dans le dos alors qu'Harry continuait sur sa lancée, mais ce dernier n'était pas dupe et arrêta de son avant-bras le coup de pied traître. Les coups s'enchaînèrent ensuite rapidement, toujours plus vite, toujours plus puissant. Leur duel dura une bonne heure, avant que Sévérus réussisse à bloquer Harry dans un recoin de la salle avec son propre corps. Sévérus n'avais pas été déçu. Potter, bien que beaucoup plus doué dans les combats magiques, restait un adversaire de taille pour un duel au corps à corps. Il était puissant mais avait conservé une certain souplesse et rapidité qui lui permettait d'esquiver presque n'importe quel coup, et Sévérus se doutait que l'unique raison pour laquelle il venait de gagner, était tout simplement le fait que Harry avait certainement déjà passer plusieurs heures à se défouler tout seul. 

Snape lui avait bloqué les bras derrière son dos avec une main, face au mur, bloquant ses jambes avec les siennes. Il frissonna de plaisir en sentant Potter se débattre vainement de toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour se libérer de l'emprise, mais Snape n'avait nullement l'intention de le lâcher. Il avait gagné, et comptait bien en profiter. Il voulait un peu jouer avec lui. Il se colla davantage au dos du Gryffondor, si c'était possible, ledit Gryffondor qui tremblait de tout son corps, mais certainement pas de peur. Plutôt de rage et d'épuisement, peut-être aussi de froid; ils se trouvaient près de la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte durant tout le combat. Snape, la respiration saccadée, lui souffla dans l'oreille, le faisant frémir de nouveau :

-"Alors on perd la main ? Quand je pense qu'un incapable dans ton genre a réussi à battre Voldemort.... pi-toy-able."

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Harry poussa un cri de rage et dans un brusque autant qu'inattendu coup de rein, retourna la situation en sa faveur. Snape se retrouvait maintenant collé dos au mur, un Gryffondor furieux à deux centimètres de son visage; d'ailleurs leurs nez se touchaient déjà, les mains fermement maintenue au-dessus de la tête. Harry le fixait avec toute la haine et la colère dont il était capable, mais Snape nota qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de dégoût. Juste de la colère et de la haine. Leurs souffles se rencontraient, se liaient, s'enlaçaient amoureusement avant de mourir sur les lèvres de l'autre. 

Et puis soudain, sans qu'aucun des adversaires ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et s'unirent dans un baiser passionnel, sans aucune tendresse, sauvagement, se mordant agressivement, menant une lutte acharnée pour s'emparer du territoire de l'autre, ne pas céder du terrain, garder ses positions. Les deux protagonistes se détachèrent à bout de souffle, leurs doigts s'étaient emmêlés de chaque côté de leur corps fermement pressés l'un sur l'autre. Ce fut Snape qui reprit le premier ses esprits, et envoya valdinguer Harry de l'autre côté de la salle d'un coup de poing, une expression de dégoût profond collé au visage. Il s'essuya rageusement la bouche, et sans un mot de plus, sortit en trombe de la pièce après avoir récupéré sa cape. Harry ne s'était pas relevé après le coup de poing dans le ventre que lui avait asséné son professeur, et son regard était perdu, ne parvenant pas à se focaliser sur quelque chose de précis.

********

Harry se releva plus tard, titubant comme s'il était ivre, et regagna ses appartements tant bien que mal. Son cerveau semblait refuser d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, ce qui ne l'aidait certes pas à comprendre son geste. Il avait embrassé Snape... qui aurait pu le croire ? Rien que d'y penser le rendait malade. Mais bon sang, que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Ce n'était tant le fait d'embrasser un garçon qui le répugnait, en vérité ça n'avait aucune sorte d'importance à ces yeux, mais Snape... Non, il n'arrivait à s'y faire, et après réflexion, il était au moins aussi dégoûté que son professeur lorsque ce dernier avait repris ses esprits.

Il avait provoqué Snape dans le but de se défouler concrètement, et pas contre un mur ou un quelconque objet, pour évacuer sa rage qui lui brûlait les entrailles avec effervescence depuis plusieurs semaines... En fait depuis qu'il avait frappé ce garçon. Mais cette fois-ci, taper sur un homme n'avait pas suffit. Au contraire, le fait que Snape ait gagné n'avait fait qu'accroître sa frustration et sa colère, et même temps que le plonger dans un état proche de la démence. Lorsqu'il se battait, il s'enivrait, se grisait, atteignait l'extase, le libérait de toutes ses tensions et de sa colère exacerbée. Mais cette fois-ci, ça n'avait pas suffit. Le combat n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Alors il était passé à la vitesse supérieure, il avait embrassé Snape, et pas de la manière la plus douce. Dieu sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire si Snape ne l'avait pas arrêté à temps...Et il ne préférait pas imaginer...Non, non, il ne valait mieux pas. N'empêche...Snape était un adversaire à sa hauteur. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi épuisé depuis longtemps Et qui plus est, il embrassait bien... Stop ! Voilà maintenant qui délirait ! Il était plus atteint qu'il ne le pensait... et puis soudain, quelque chose le frappa : Snape avait répondu, il ne l'avait pas rejeté en bloc... Harry, sentant une méchante migraine pointer, s'écroula sur son lit sans passer par la case salle de bain, et s'endormit immédiatement. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, il ne fit aucun cauchemar.

********

De son côté, Snape fulminait. Bon, d'accord, il avait gagné le combat, mais il avait laissé cet infect Gryffondor l'embrasser ! Et il avait répondu ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'il avait _aimé_ ! Et ça le mettait dans une colère folle car il pensait que Potter l'avait fait exprès, pour le provoquer une fois de plus. En tout cas, ce petit imbécile avait réussi son coup. Et Snape refusait de l'admettre, mais Potter embrassait comme un dieu, même s'il avait été "un peu" brutal... beaucoup, en vérité. Snape avait les lèvres en sang, et plusieurs hématomes hérités du combat commençaient doucement à colorer sa peau pâle. Snape se demanda vaguement jusqu'où aurait été Potter s'il ne l'avait pas rejeté, et regretta presque de lui avoir donné un coup de poing pour l'écarter. Presque... Il ne s'était pas senti aussi désiré depuis des années, et il avait eu l'impression d'avoir avalé une grande bouffée d'oxygène, il avait l'impression d'exister à nouveau... Oh oui, Potter avait bien réussi son coup pour le mettre dans un état pareil. 

Enervé, il passa une demi-heure sous la douche glacée pour se remettre les idées en place. Puis il s'était mis au lit et s'était endormi rapidement, épuisé par le combat, après s'être promis de se venger de cet affront, de le lui faire payer au centuple, et pas plus tard que le lendemain.

*******

le lendemain soir, Harry revint dans la salle d'entraînement pour se défouler, comme chaque jour depuis des mois. Mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à revoir Snape. C'était sans compter sur la nature rancunière et avide de revanche d'un certain maître des potions. Aucunes paroles ne fut prononcées, et il n'y eut pas besoin de provocations pour que reprenne le combat, aussi violent qu'hier, si ce n'était plus. Et cette fois-ci encore, Snape avait réussi à coincer Potter au sol, les mains de ce dernier maintenues au dessus de sa tête sur le sol froid. Il le bloquait de tout son poids en se tenant à califourchon sur lui, et leurs visages étaient très proches. Snape regardait d'un air de vainqueur un Harry furieux et tremblant de colère _à moins que ce n'était de froid, ou de quoique ce soit d'autre _ Snape reprit sa respiration alors qu'Harry le regardait maintenant d'un air interrogateur. A force, comme Snape n'avait pas l'air décidé à se relever et que son professeur ne pesait quand même pas 2 kg, il demanda durement, les sourcils froncés :

-"Quoi ? "

Snape le regarda avec un sourire triomphant, tandis qu'il murmurait mystérieusement :

-"A mon tour maintenant..."

Et avant qu'Harry puisse poser la moindre question, Snape l'embrassa à pleine bouche, comme un affamé. Harry, après un brusque réflexe de retraite inutile puisque Snape le maintenait au sol, répondit au baiser enflammé comme si sa vie en dépendait, et ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'il se détachèrent à regret pour respirer, les lèvres gonflées et rougies, les yeux voilés de désir, le souffle court et brûlant comme la braise. Harry ferma les yeux, dans une prière muette, que Snape comprit à demi-mot. Le Gryffondor rejeta la tête en arrière, découvrant la peau fine de son cou, que Snape s'empressa d'attaquer comme un dément, arrachant de petits gémissements de plaisir au propriétaire de ladite peau. Puis ses mains, qui étaient toujours enlacées dans celles de Potter, ne restèrent pas longtemps inactives, et descendirent en caresses le long des bras, puis glissant sur les flancs, pour finir au niveau du bassin, où elles s'empressèrent de remonter, mais cette fois soulevant le tee-shirt trempé et jouant sur la peau à nu en la pressant plus ou moins fortement. Au bout de dix minutes de ce traitement, quelques suçons bien placés et au moins un pantalon qui commençait à se faire un peu étroit, les lèvres descendirent le long du cou, et la langue se perdit dans le creux que formait les deux clavicules, avant de reprendre son trajet linéaire sur la poitrine, puis l'estomac, l'abdomen, le nombril sur lequel elle s'attarda excessivement, avant de remonter dans une lenteur à damner un saint, et puis encore de redescendre, les mains effleurant par un hasard tout calculé la partie fortement tendue du pantalon. Commençant un peu à se lasser de ce petit jeu et le sentant près à exploser, Snape entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon en même temps que sa bouche reprenait avec avidité celle de son élève, dont la respiration était assez aléatoire, et qui tremblait de manière inquiétante. Snape sourit à la vision qui s'offrait à lui, une fois le pantalon, en même temps que le boxer, volatilisé. En vérité, Potter était magnifique, et Snape ne pouvait plus le nier. Il s'attarda sur une partie très précise de son anatomie, et sourit à nouveau. 

************

Snape caressa tout d'abord du bout des doigts le membre tendu, Harry se tortillant comme un ver de terre, avant d'entamer de langoureux va et vient sur toute la longueur. Harry gémissait de plus en plus fort. Mais alors que Snape allait le prendre totalement en bouche, il se releva brusquement et partit aussitôt, laissant sur place un Harry complètement nu et tremblant de tous ses membres, le cerveau trop embué de sensations nouvelles pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il s'aperçut que Snape était parti, et en hurla de rage alors que des larmes amères perlaient au coin de ses yeux, frustré à mort. Snape s'était bien moqué de lui. Il l'avait bien humilié. Il avait joué...Juste un jeu... Harry s'en voulait de s'être laissé avoir, mais il n'arrivait plus à détester son professeur. Il était parti en prenant son âme en otage et l'avait envoyé en enfer après lui avoir montrer les portes du paradis...

Plus détruit que jamais, grelottant de froid, Harry se rhabilla rapidement et prit la décision d'aller demander des explications et accessoirement de faire payer cher à Snape son coup bas, et sur le champ.

**************************

Snape était parti prestement et avait déjà regagné ses appartements. Son plan avait marché à merveille, alors pourquoi au lieu d'être fier de lui, il n'obtenait que des remords et de la honte ? Harry... non, Potter...vu sa réaction, peut-être qu'hier.... Snape se dégoûtait et son cerveau marchait à cent à l'heure. Son plan de vengeance avait été une réussite totale; mais avait-il seulement eu besoin de se venger ? Après tout, c'était lui qui avait repoussé Harry la première fois, hier. Finalement, le gamin ne s'était peut-être pas moqué de lui... et si c'était le cas, Snape était le pire des abrutis. Mais au fait, que ressentait-il pour le Gryffondor ? Difficile à définir... et Harry ressemblait tellement à James...si Harry n'avait pas fait semblant, alors Snape avait dû le blesser profondément, et il s'en voulait. Le garçon était passé par des épreuves que peu de personnes avait eu à supporter durant leur vie...il ne méritait pas une telle humiliation. Snape se retint de faire demi-tour pour aller voir Harry. Après tout, il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire, et ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de s'excuser. Snape s'assit lourdement sur son lit, la tête dans les mains, laissant son esprit vagabonder, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Interloqué, il se leva. A part Dumbledore, personne ne venait le voir. Et justement quand on parle du loup...

-"Bonsoir Sévérus. Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver Harry ? Je voudrais lui parler mais il n'est pas dans sa chambre."

*To lie or not to lie... That's the question…*

-"Je n'en sais rien. Comment voulez-vous que je sache ce qui passe dans la tête de cet...."

Mais Dumbledore l'interrompit avant qu'il termine sa phrase.

-"Hum... Bon, tant pis. Bonsoir Sévérus."

-"Bonsoir directeur."

Snape attendit qu'Albus parte, puis, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il ramassa sa cape pour aller retrouver Potter. Le Gryffondor n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de "psychologiquement stable", et dieu savait ce qui pouvait passer par la tête de cet imbécile. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée et tomba sur... Potter... ce dernier ne semblait pas remis de cet affront et regardait Snape avec rage, comme s'il allait le tuer. Et le coup de poing partit tout seul.

-"SALOP !"

Harry commença à le rouer de coups en tout genre, fou furieux, après s'être engouffré dans le salon et avoir fermé la porte à la volée.

-"Je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste !"

Harry pleurait de rage, tandis que Snape tentait d'échapper aux coups sans réels succès.

-"Pourquoi ! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ! Pourquoi ! POURQUOI !!"

Snape se protégea le visage de ses bras et hurla à son tour, plus fort que son élève.

-"ARRÊTE ! ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN ! TU VAS FINIR PAR ME TUER !"

Harry sembla tout à coup reprendre ses esprits et stoppa net, le regard perdu et baigné de larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer tout son saoul et resta à genou, devant Snape qui se redressait avec quelques difficultés sur ses coudes. Ce dernier se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. De toute évidence, non, Harry n'avait pas joué avec lui. Il n'avait jamais vu Potter pleurer, et ne pensait pas que ce pourrait être aussi traumatisant. Ne sachant trop que faire, il soupira tout en s'asseyant correctement, et prit Harry dans ses bras en commençant à le bercer doucement.

-"Shhhh.... Je suis désolé Harry... Pardon..." murmura-t-il en caressant d'un geste apaisant la masse de cheveux ébène, qui s'arrêta de tressaillir au bout d'un moment.

 Harry ne pleurait plus, mais gardait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Snape. Celui-ci, le sentant calmé, lui souleva les épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face, lui releva le menton et plongea dans deux émeraudes ravagées par un océan de tristesse et de douleur. Il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune et fragile, sans cette allure froide et sévère qu'il se donnait depuis plus d'un an.

Et Sévérus posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, dans un baiser aussi léger qu'une aile de papillon, aussi doux qu'un voile de soie. Un bref effleurement, l'espace d'une seconde. Snape s'écarta lentement du Gryffondor, guettant la moindre réaction, mais fut déçu en constatant qu'il avait gradé les paupières closes et la tête baissée. Il soupira et voulut se relever, mais une main ferme l'en empêcha avec un "non" suppliant. Harry releva les yeux. Un océan d'espoir. Snape sentit son cœur renaître, comme la veille, et serra le jeune homme à l'en étouffer. Harry lui rendit son étreinte et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Snape. Ils restèrent dans cette position ce qui leur sembla être une éternité, avant que Snape ne se décide à bouger, entraînant à sa suite le jeune sorcier. Une fois passés dans la chambre, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, dans un baiser rempli de tendresse, de paix, de bonheur, de promesse. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement et se mirent au lit, enlacés, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Rien ne se passa cette nuit-là, si ce n'est que Snape mourut d'une crise cardiaque durant la nuit, et Harry, accusé du meurtre, croupit dix ans à Azkaban avant de recevoir par erreur le baiser d'un Détraqueur...

******************************************************************************************

Non, sans commentaire, merci ! lol Et on ne tue pas l'auteur, sinon elle ne pourra pas refaire d'autres fics aux fin douteuses ! ^^;; ptdr !

Nan, cette fin-là, j'avais trop envie de l'écrire, et si ça vous plait pas, eh ben tant pis ! ^^ (pour vous rassurez, je peux dire que je ne referai pas souvent ce genre de conclusion...) Mais là, c'était mon coup de délire du moment. Tiens, j'aurais pu écrire ça aussi, maintenant que j'y pense :

"Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! " ^^;; ptdrrr !!! 

Bon, ça va, je me calme...

Vous remarquerez aussi que mes dialogues sont pitoyablement nuls, et on comprend mieux pourquoi j'en ai pas fait beaucoup...

Bon, eh ben à bientôt ! ^^;; (si vous lisez mes fics après cette horreur que je viens d'écrire, bien sûr...lol)

Ishu


	2. Réponses aux reviews

Coucou à toutes et à tous  !

Non, désolée, ce ne sera pas un nouveau chapitre, mais simplement les réponses aux reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir !!^^ marchi bôcoup !! 

**Little**** Miss84** : merci beaucoup ! Arg ! désolée, en avertissement, j'avais oublié de préciser : ne pas baver sur le clavier... lol En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ait plu et que tu ne m'en veuilles pas trop pour cette fin..euh...calamiteuse ?? ptddrrr !! Et puis en effet, "mignon" ne convient pas vraiment... lol. Mais à ce niveau-là, c'est chacun sa propre approche perso d'un texte ! ^^

**Shenna** : Tu as trouvé la fin pitoyable ? je te comprends tout à fait... Je me suis même empêché de relire pour ne pas la changer ! lol Tu peux trouver ça bizarre (mais il faut savoir que je suis très bizarre...) mais j'avais envie de tout gâcher... Au départ, ce devait être une super Happy End, et pis en cours d'écriture, je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? et voilà le résultat... bien médiocre, je te l'accorde, mais je suis contente quand même ! ^^ Et tout cas merci d'avoir donné ton avis ! ^__^

**Dumati** : la fin brusque... vi, mais c'était fait exprès ! (hin hin hin...) ptdrr !! En tout cas merci d'avoir envoyer un mot pour me dire ce que tu en pensais ! ^^

**Frédy******: coucou ! Arf ! la fin n'a vraiment pas beaucoup de crédit... lol Donc bien volontiers je viens sur ton site, merci de me l'avoir proposé, ça me fait très plaisir ! ^^

**Célinette** : il n'est jamais trop tard pour répondre...lol En tout cas j'étais morte de rire en lisant ta review, mais comme tu as pu t'en douter, la fin qui gâche tout, c'est fait exprès ! et même largement exagéré ! ptdrr !! mais vas-y, tu peux râler, je suis pas trop susceptible ! ^^ (enfin ma 2ème personnalité n'est pas trop susceptible... lol) Servène...pas mal ce nom ! ^^ je le retiens ! lol en tout cas j'espère que tu as eu le temps de t'en remettre , et pis merci pour tous les compliments, je ne m'en lasse jamais ! ^^;;

Gros bizoux !

**Naru** : Kikoo kikoo !! ^__^ Ah ! enfin une qui a tout compris ! ptdrr !!! Eh vi, je me suis bien éclatée à démolir en... *compte les lignes...* 2 lignes tout un texte écrit avec ma sueur et mon sang (euh... ça devient gore par là...) long de 10 pages ! ptdrrr !! mais vas en paix, je ne le referai pas 2 fois ! ^^;; tes copines m'ont traitée de sadique ? o_Ô MOUA ? SADIQUE ?? Meuh non, voyons... Qui leur a mis cette idée-là dans la tête... je me le demande...

En tout cas, merci d'avoir laissé un pitit mot c'est super sympa ! A bientôt ! Big Kis ! ^^

**Nightspark** : Ouah ! Trop contente que tu ais aimé, même avec une fin aussi tordue et très, trèèèèèèèès dure à gober... tes compliments me vont droit au cœur et compte sur moi pour continuer ! (niark niark niark !)

En tout cas j'ai été très étonnée d'avoir autant de review avec une fin pareil, en fait je voulais un peu tester les réactions ! Et sincèrement, je pensais recevoir plus d'insultes qu'autres choses ! ^^;; (Non, non, je ne suis pas maso...) Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, normalement je ne referai pas de fins aussi tordues... (quoique...;p) et j'envisage même de reprendre en gros la trame de cette histoire mais de faire une HE, histoire de faire plaisir aux plus traumatisées d'entre vous... enfin ça reste à voir, et pas dans l'immédiat, j'ai une méga panne d'inspi...TT___TT

Bon, voilà, merci beaucoup et à bientôt ! ;p

Ishu


End file.
